Kill Me Later
by RavenEyes
Summary: When the world seems like it is not worth the pain of living and you try to end it things seem hopeless right? Not when Draco Malfoy is there to take you hostage. Warning* some sexual continence and talk of suicide!


~Kill Me Later~  
  
"I'm screaming and screaming but nobody looks up. Am I that invisible? The attention I get I don't want and attention I want I don't get. Is this god's punishment to us? Are we suppose to stay on this earth while pain and heartache takes over?  
You don't have to answer that for I already know the answer. I'm tired of not being noticed. Of not being loved like the rest.  
He says he don't love me. That he never did and the sight of me makes him sick."  
~Flashback~ "I don't love you. I never have now get out!" "Not till you tell me why!" "Look, I am going to marry Hermione. I love her. I dispies you." Ginny turned around to walk out when she stopped in front of the door. To the side was a picture of her and Harry together laughing and kissing. She picked it up and then slammed it to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. Then she mumbled, "Ass-hole" and walked to the Astronomy Tower where she was planing on jumping.  
~End of Flashback~ "Ha! Him sick. He doesn't know sickness is until he feels my pain. Well curl world I am sorry and glad to say good-bye to you as I pain your dirt with my blood. Good-Bye."  
  
"Draco Malfoy you stop right there!" yelled Dumbledore and the other teachers as they chased after him. Draco had his wand out and ready for the first person he met. "I'm not going to Azkaban because of my father," tough Draco as he ran out on top of the Astronomy Tower. With the teachers hot on his tail he knew he needed a hostage. Then he saw the perfect person.  
Ginny was pulled back just as she was about to jump.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?!?" she asked as Draco put his hand over her mouth and told her to shut up or he would kill her. "Please make my day," said Ginny. Draco looked at her oddly. "What are you doing up here any ways?" he asked. "I was counting birds. What do you think I was doing?!" she asked. "Were you trying to kill your self?" he asked a bit amused. "10 points to the Slytherin loser!" said Ginny as the teachers busted in. Draco tightened his grip on her and pointed the wand at her heart. "Mr. Malfoy take it easy. Let Miss. Weasley go," said Dumbledore. "No I fucking wont, now let me go or she dies!" he yelled with anger. Ginny just stood there rolling her eyes. "Did you hear me? BACK UP!!" yelled Draco again. This time the teachers jumped slightly at the volume of his voice then did what he said. Draco used Ginny as a shield to his body and walked out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest where he had a secret place. As they walked into the forest Ginny removed Draco's hand from her mouth. "OK would you please just kill me?" she asked. "What?! Your mental you know that?" asked Draco still holding his wand at her. "Well thank you for your summary but I've had a bad.." "Day? That's no reason to want to die," said Draco finishing her sentence. "No life!" she Ginny as she looked annoyed. "I've had a bad life." She sat down on a rock looking distroyed. "Well why don't you just run to Potter about it," said Draco with his old smirk. Ginny looked up at him with hollow eyes. He knew he had said the wrong thing. But being Draco Malfoy he couldn't admit it so he just turned his back to her.  
After a couple of minutes of silence he heard a small whimper. Draco turned around to see Ginny lying against a tree. She had used her wand to cut her wrist.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh God!" Draco ran up to her and gabbed her hands. Ginny looked pale and almost lifeless. Draco grabbed his wand and whispered a spell. The deep gashes in her wrists started to heal back up. The color in her face started to come back. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he yelled at her. Ginny looked up at him sleepily. "You saved me." she said. "Yeah well I figured since I wasn't doing anything else." He was breathing fast from the excitement and he was also getting tired. Ginny looked down at her wrists then fell over. She fainted from the loss of blood. Draco picked her up and carried her to the place his father had built when he was younger.  
The tree that was the door had a small Dark Mark on it. Draco said the password (Extinction of Mudbloods) and the front of the tree opened. Draco went down a small spiraling staircase and once he hit the bottom he yelled, "Lights!". The lights turned on instantly.  
It was a very lavish place. Only the best for Malfoys. Draco's father had brought him down there a couple of times when they had gone hunting in the forest. Ginny slept peacefully in Draco's arms until he laid her down on his bed. She moaned out some words in her sleep. "Oh Harry, why?"  
Draco covered her up and kissed her forehead. Her temperature seemed to be normal. Draco had liked Ginny since his 5th year but there was no way they could ever be. Then to make matters worse she started to date Potter. Draco got pushed farther to the side. Now Draco hated Harry more then ever. He had reduced this beautiful angel to want to commit suicide. Draco wondered for a brief second what Harry could have done then it hit him.  
~Flashback~ Draco as walking to the Great Hall using a corridor that hardly any one went threw for he wanted to be alone when he heard someone hot in each other's embrace.  
With his curiosity over taking him he went to check it out. The next thing he saw should have made him grin but it only made him sadder. Harry and Hermione were making out like they were burning for each other's touch. Draco knew this would hurt Ginny so he didn't say anything, just walked on.  
~End of Flashback~ Draco decided to make some dinner for Ginny when she woke up because he was sure she would be hungry.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
But Ginny did not wake up that day. She didn't wake up the next day either! Draco was beginning to get worried. "Surly she will wake up soon," tough Draco as he watched her sleep.  
Then as if she had heard him she opened her eyes. Draco smiled and approached her. Ginny looked around the room then sat up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
Ginny didn't say anything. The first thing she noticed was she was wearing a green silky night shirt and her hair felt nasty like it hadn't been washed in days. "I hope you don't mind. I put you in one of my old shirts," said Draco trying to lighten her up a bit. Then out of no were Ginny yelled at him, "Why the Hell did you save me?" "What? What do you mean why did I save you? Did you just want me to.." "Yes I wanted you to just walk away and let me die. That is the second time you have saved me. I don't want to be saved anymore do you hear me?" she yelled.  
Draco stood up and walked to the door and stopped. "I'm sorry Potter left you but he's not the whole world you know," he said over his shoulder. Then walked out.  
Ginny seat there for awhile and tough about Draco's words. Maybe there was life after Harry. Maybe you could have two loves in one lifetime. At that time Ginny's stomach rumbled. She was hungry. So she pushed the warm covers aside and out her feet on the cold wooden floor.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
In the kitchen Draco was fixing her some dinner for he was sure she had to be hungry. Ginny walked into the living room and noticed how beautiful it was. The fireplace crackled happily and it had dark green furniture. She then walked over to the kitchen and lend against the counter top. "I'm sorry. I should thank you," she said quietly. "No, it's OK. I understand," said Draco without looking at her. He didn't need to look at her for he already knew where every freckle was. He knew how she breathed in deep every time she breathed in her sleep. He knew he was in love with her, but it would, could and should never be. He had been saying that since the first time he met her. "So what are you cooking?" she asked breaking his toughs. "Nothing fancy. Chicken, mash potatoes, stuffing, gravy, home made bread and for desert apple pie." He took an apple pie out of the oven.  
They sat down and ate quietly. Then Ginny looked up and starred into his eyes. He looked at her the same time. "What?' he asked. "Nothing, you just have really pretty eyes," she said still looking at them. Draco smiled, "Thanks". They finished eating and after Ginny had taken a shower they played a game of chess. "So what are we going to now?" asked Ginny. "Well we could play miniature Quidditch," said Draco. "No, I mean about are situation. What are you going to do, stay here forever?" she asked. "No, when my father gets here we will probably go into hiding," said Draco.  
Ginny's smile faded and she stood up and walked away. She had her back turned to him. "Take me with you," she said and turned around to him. "What? I can't.." he said standing up to her and walking over to her. "Please I don't want to go back to my world. I want to stay with you," she said. "Ginny it's too dangerous. The ministry will be looking for us," said Draco trying to get her to see reason. "Fine just go, leave me here. No body cares about me," she said crying. "I care about you. That's why you can't come. I don't want nothing to happen to you," he said before he could stop himself. He had told!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You really like me?" asked Ginny threw her tears. "Yes," said Draco. He figured the cats out of the bag. He might as well as keep his story straight. "Yes of course I do." Ginny smiled and they kissed. Draco didn't want her to do any thing she would regret so he didn't push her but she seemed to want it.  
They began to toss each other's clothes every witch way but never broke lips. After they had expressed their love they laid in each other's arms. "I love you Draco," said Ginny as she fell asleep. Draco closed his eyes. He had dreamed of her saying those words for so long that now that he finally heard them they sounded even sweeter. "I love you too," they fell asleep.  
The next morning Ginny felt a new source of hope. She no longer wanted to die for she had something to live for. "Good morning beautiful," said Draco. "Good morning," said Ginny. "Are you hungry?" asked Draco. "Yes," said Ginny and she got on top of his and kissed him playfully, "for you".  
Draco and Ginny tickled and laughed at each other when Draco stopped sharply. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "Hear what?" asked Ginny listening hard. "Nothing," said Draco and they began tickling each other again. Just then Harry walked into the room with his wand held out ready to strike.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Get away from her Malfoy!" yelled Harry. "Harry! What are you doing here?!" asked Ginny in shock. "I've come to save you. I don't love Hermione. I love you," he said. Ginny looked like she was thinking then she said in a very strong voice, "No you don't". "Ginny when I heard Malfoy kidnapped you I almost got sick. I have been looking for you for four days now. Please move away from him," said Harry. "Harry no. I love Draco," said Ginny hugging him tight. "Potter just leave," said Draco holding Ginny tight. "Not without my heart. Now give her back to me!" yelled Harry. "Fuck off!" yelled Draco in return. Harry raised his wand and yelled "Inperitan" (a slower killing curse similar to Adva Kadver only you don't die instantly.) "No!" yelled Ginny as she jumped in front of the beam. Before Draco could react Ginny got hit and fell into his arms.  
Harry stood there too stunned to move. He had killed his love!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Ginny? Ginny are you OK?" asked Draco as he laid her down on the bed. Ginny looked up at him and whispered, "I don't want to die." Draco held back tears and said, "Your not. Don't worry your not."  
Harry walked over next to Ginny. "I.I'm sorry," he choked. Draco looked up at him with hate. Then in a hard punch knocked him to his butt. Harry didn't fight back. "Draco I don't want to die!" cried Ginny again. Draco could not take it. He needed to save her. So he scooped her delicate body into his arms and ran out of the room. Harry followed close behind.  
Ginny began to shake violently in Draco's arms as he ran threw the forbidden forest. They had run for about 12 min. when they finally reached the steps of Hogwarts. Both Harry and Draco where out of breath but Draco still held Ginny tight.  
They raced up to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was. "Oh my, give her to me," she said and she took Ginny out of Draco's arms.  
Draco and Harry set down to try to ketch their breath. Draco could not believe it. He had Ginny then all most lost her. What a world. "I really am sorry," said Harry. "I loved her too." "She's not going to die!" yelled Draco .  
Harry remained silent until Madam Pomfrey came out. "I'm sorry. She's gone," she said crying. Draco felt dizzy. Harry stood up. "What? No!!" "Yes I'm so sorry boys," said Madam Pomfrey. "I need to ask tough. Did you know Ginny was preagnet?" Harry and Draco both looked at her. "What?" asked Harry. "She was about three months long," said Pomfrey. "Do you have any idea who the father might be?"  
Draco looked up at Harry. Harry looked pale. Draco stood up, "No we have no idea who's it could be. Can we see her?"  
Harry looked surprised that Draco covered up his mistake. "Yes go on," said Pomfrey.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the infirmary. Ginny was laying on a bed that Harry had slept in many times. She still wore Draco's old nightshirt and still had redness to her cold face.  
Draco walked over to her and kissed her check. "Why would this curl world take you away from me?" he asked.  
Harry remained off to the side not sure what to do. Draco turned around to him. "You wanted to kill me, so kill me," he said and opened his shirt. Harry looked at him like he was mad. "Kill me!!" yelled Draco.  
Harry raised his wand and started, "Adva.." but he couldn't. He just could get himself to do it. So he fled the infirmary.  
Draco's body began to shake like it was aware that it almost got killed. He hit his knees and began to cry. Yes, Draco Malfoy was crying. Crying like he would never stop.  
Then he felt something warm on his check. He looked up and there was Ginny!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It wasn't Ginny's real body for it was still on the bed but it was Ginny's spirit. "Ginny?" he whispered.  
Ginny smiled then with her soft voice spoke, "Live for me Draco." "What?" he asked. "Live the life that I would have wanted you to have. I did not die to save someone who does not live. Become friends with Harry. Stand up against your father and Volemort and marry Hermione. If you do this your life will be filled with much reward," she said like a physic. "I can't. I wont. He killed you. If I stand up against my father I'm as good as dead and Hermione? I do not love her, I want you back," he said pleadingly. "Draco you must do this stuff or your soul will become condemned. If you go to hell you will never see me again," said Ginny as she faded slightly.  
Draco took a deep breath. He knew she was right. "OK, I will do this for you." Ginny smiled again then faded away some more. "I love you," she said as she disappeared. "I love you too," and with that Ginny was gone.  
Draco stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes while he regained himself then got up and went to find Harry.  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
